Vince Finton (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Vincent Liam Finton / Navyrope is a fictional freedom fighter in the Gerosha multiverse of Dozerfleet Comics. He is the archnemesis of the diabolical FPB, a corrupt government bureau forged in the United States in secret in 2011, whose mission is to spearhead eugenics and population control projects while bypassing the democratic process. Vince assumes the identity "Navyrope" to thwart the FPB's antics. He features in two stories of his own, and later returns for the fourth season of the Cataclysmic Gerosha series Sodality. Character bio Early life Vince was born in Ireland in 1979 to a family running an underground church, one that came under fire by the government for its strong creationist views. At the age of 18, his parents were caught in a crossfire between rival groups of British hooligans and were gunned down. This, plus other factors, convinced him to emigrate to Oklahoma City. He spent several years educating himself on numerous subjects, mostly remaining a social recluse. He became interested in issues pertaining to rights of the unborn, philosophy, economics, law, and more. In 2006, he befriended a woman named Tabitha Hominy. He became romantically interested in her in only a short while. However, he was initially unaware that she was pregnant due to being raped by her previous boyfriend, the fugitive George Vantin. George decided, out of sheer spitefulness, to hunt Tabby down for refusing to have an abortion. He discovered her talking to Vince aboard a cruise ship. He waited until the two were alone near the front of the ship, and then attacked both of them viciously. Vince learned quickly the motivation behind George's assault. A very muscular George, easily overpowered the inexperienced Vince, whose life was saved when George failed to notice that Vince had his leg inadvertently entangled in a rope that had been painted a navy blue color. As Vince dangled from the rope, a distracted George threw Tabby overboard. She was soon sucked into the blades of the ship's turbines. Her scream during the fall caught attention, and George was soon apprehended by ship security with tasers. Vince, however, was completely forgotten and left to dangle. The blue rope he was hanging from inspired him to believe that it's noose-like knot around his ankle was a "hanger" of sorts, but one which chose to save lives rather than kill the unborn. He vowed that he would one day save the lives of the unborn through any means necessary, shy of killing other innocents. He would become "the hanger that refuses to shed the blood of the innocent unborn, but that save lives." The Navy Rope. Becoming Navyrope • ]] Vince was driven into deeper social isolation than usual by Tabitha's death, even adopting a secret hideout and vanishing from the public eye for years. He trained himself to be skilled in jujitsu and smoke bombs when able. He also acquired SWAT gear and made a makeshift costume to protect himself. His early campaign work consisted of sabotage of Planned Parenthood advertising trucks, resulting in the destruction of papers and flyers intended for circulation. Navyrope also resorted to the use of espionage to track cell phone calls. Women being pressured over the phone by friends or family into going to clinics were offered alternatives from pay phones by Navyrope himself or from individuals he would bribe to do his work for him. The promise the women would receive consisted usually of: "If they become a problem for you when doing the right thing; then I will become their problem. So no worries." Later, an angry pro-abortion group in the city plotted an organized assault against peaceful pro-life demonstrators. Knowing those most likely to be in the pro-life demonstration, Navyrope secretly supplied each of them with pepper spray so they could defend themselves. The pro-abortion assailants were befuddled that the pro-life demonstrators were able to predict the attack, and immediately suspected a spy was loose in the city. ''Navyrope'' Main article: Navyrope (story) Navyrope's job grew increasingly complicated when a handful of pedophiles and eugenics fanatics teamed up to forge an organization that would achieve their personal goals. Deliberately using words from an Ann Coulter book out of context, they claimed that the rate of unwed mothers in America had grown to epidemic rates. They also argued that overpopulation was becoming a serious problem as a result. It didn't take long after the inauguration of Obama as president before this group set out to mislead the Democrat-run Congress to endorse the formation of a new bureau that would authorize the group's activities. The result was the Agency For Public "Betterment", or the FPB. In little time after being authorized as a government agency, the FPB allowed its crooked members unprecedented ability to do whatever was deemed necessary to fulfill the organization's agenda. One of the first experiments in power was the creation of the "Problematic" designation for families who were having children and were deemed unwilling or unfit to raise those children - in keeping with the FPB's Minimum Standards list. Unwed mothers unwilling to have abortions, that had no intentions of appeasing FPB agents' desires, were often apprehended and would vanish. Many of them were forced to have abortions. If they sought to complain, they and their families would disappear from government records in several agencies. Bribery of key Democrats in power was carried out to keep the FBI from getting overly interested in the FPB's activities, which would expose its human rights violations. One member of the FPB with ties to a Caribbean guerrilla group, Agent Clarence Felick, even believed that it was necessary to hire the guerrilla group to covertly exterminate several pregnant women all across Oklahoma City, whether married or otherwise, as part of an experiment. If the women resisted the guerrillas' attempts to force an abortion, then said women would be shot. Felick realized that extremely careful planning was required to force such an insane agenda to happen. He kept most of the details hidden even from his own organization, and centered his focus on Oklahoma City. He believed that all he needed to convince the agency to back him up on his sinister "Project: Revisited Bethlehem" was a sufficient antagonist the FPB could demonize. He could then aid in covering up his evil scheme by assuring the public that the families being targeted were not targeted for their religious beliefs (or for their child-bearing status.) Rather, he could claim that they are suspected to be linked to "the terrorist." After learning of Navyrope, the FPB determined that it had the appropriate scapegoat. Navyrope's adventures lead to him tracking a certain high school girl named Tiffany Sterlie. It is discovered that she was poisoned at a party, and raped. When she discovers that she is pregnant, it doesn't take long before rumors fly around school that Garret Whaling is the father. Garret tries to use his ties to the Hebbleskin Gang to intimidate Tiffany into not reporting him. He also tries to pressure her to have an abortion. However, she refuses. Garret grows increasingly hostile and violent. At one point, Garret chases down Tiffany through the streets, finally catching up to her near an office complex when she stops to catch her breath. Navyrope intervenes and rescues her right as Garret is about to shoot her dead. Vince and Tiffany soon become teammates, and begin forming a grassroots resistance to thwart the efforts of predators similar to Garret. They manage to foil a clinic bombing while still sabotaging the clinic's equipment. They uncover a diabolical scheme involving the FPB and the Hebbleskin Gang harvesting the organs of political dissidents on the black market and giving kickbacks to Democrat politicians who protect Hebbleskin interests. They sabotage that campaign. However, sabotaging the biggest underground money-making scheme of the FPB's to date results in full-on manhunt to bring down Navyrope. Vince and Tiffany get some assistance from a teenage girl named Mandy to help Vince get treatment for kidney stones, and also to take down Felick once and for all. However, they are unable to stop Oklahoma City from descending into anarchy when the FPB and several foreign mercenaries launch an all-out terrorist attack on the town. ''Navyrope 2'' Main article: Navyrope 2 Some time passes after things have quieted down in Oklahoma City. However, the decommissioning of the FPB has not resulted in it going away. Former FPB agents begin going rogue, forming a sort of domestic terror front. One of their operatives decides to get involved with the Kerpher Gang, which has taken over the Gleeful-N-Young agency's trafficking of youth after the Hebbleskin Gang bought out Gleeful-N-Young. That operative puts plants in local CPS offices, and begins looking for opportunities to frame parents for "child abuse." However, the children begin popping up in brothels after being removed from their proper homes. Navyrope vows to bring down the racket, but has to cope with Tiffany giving birth to her son Jordan. ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) After Tiffany and Jordan are captured by Judge Terry Beliah's men, Vince vows to find them. He manages to do enough scouting to figure out that they were taken to the same facility as Hea and Tabitha Pang. However, he realizes he cannot rescue them all by himself. He is eventually able to network with the Sodality of Gerosha to secure the rescue of his friends. He ends up joining the Sodality officially, and is able to share his vast knowledge to enhance other members. After Beliah's defeat, Vince meets a divorced mother of one named Charlene. The two end up getting married, and Vince is finally able to settle down. However, he refuses to completely retire the Navyrope persona. He knows that he could need it again at any time. He does discover that while in captivity, some of Jordan's DNA was used by the Phaletori for an experiment. The child created was then made a Marlquaanite able to assume a doll-like creature form. Jordan accompanies Navyrope to recover his "daughter," whom he names Samantha. Eventually, Vince and Charlene become godparents for Samantha. Hea marries and the new husband adopts Jordan, resulting in both Jordan and Samantha gaining the last name "Steel." Jordan, when old enough, marries Tabitha Pang. Tabitha eagerly adopts Samantha, who becomes part of the Sodality's "Second-Generation Navyrope Wing." Vince and Charlene eventually have a child of their own, and Vince semi-retires from being Navyrope. He takes the unwitting advice of Felick, and lets "Navyrope" become the name of an official organization. Personality Vince is often very intelligent, but can seem emotionally distant. He can go from very tender, to almost robotic, depending on the situation. He is willing to trust Tiffany due to her strong convictions. Even so, he is generally slow to trust anyone else. He takes his first girlfriend's death especially hard. Vince tends to be extremely hard-working, and is very passionate about his beliefs. In spite common public belief that he's a "terrorist," he rarely ever kills anyone. He is more concerned with saving lives, and with exposing the real killers. His methods are nowhere near as extreme as those of Extirpon, though the federal government often views him as being no different. Stephanie Barrin comments at one point that Vince would have gotten along great with Seth Lambrelli, or maybe even been able to take a job from him, if only Seth had lived long enough for the two men to meet. His fighting style is most comparable to that of V, his primary inspiration. Unlike V, Navyrope does not wax as much philosophically, nor does he talk in riddles to the same extent. He is also more careful to avoid being shot. However, he considers his kidney health his "single greatest health-related cross to bear." He is also similar to V in that is primary targets are corrupt government officials. However, he differs in that he targets those pushing and defending social policies that lead to innocents being killed, whereas V targets an allegedly "right-wing" government for the crime of creating him - and "oppressing" those V has sympathies for. Also, Navyrope considers his blue noose symbol, "The Hanger that Saved a Life," to be a symbol worthy of an entire organization, not just a symbol for his superhero persona. He is not willing to completely surrender his identity as Vince Finton for the sake of the Navyrope symbol either, trusting that Tiffany could be trusted with respecting him as a human being fighting for an idea - without being the incarnation of said idea. His methods to recruit Tiffany as a confidant are also different. Vince allows Tiffany to eventually become a domestic housewife and mother for her new family and a moral guardian, rather than brainwashing her into becoming a violent anarchist like what becomes of Evey Hammond in the V for Vendetta graphic novels. He doesn't "fall in love" with Tiffany in the sense that V does Evey. Rather, Vince views himself as "an unofficial uncle" to Tiffany. He views Jordan as an unofficial "grand-nephew." Development The story that Navyrope is a part of was inspired by several films, which include The Dark Knight, The Meaning of Choice, Green Street Hooligans, and V for Vendetta. See also * Ciem 2 * Extirpon * Navyrope (story) * The Meaning of Choice External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42421851 Exploits of a Navy Rope art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Navyrope characters